Current data communication systems typically use symmetric communication paths between transmit and receive sites, which have substantially the same data rates and use the same media in both directions. Such media may include coaxial, fiber optic, or telephone twisted-pair lines. Some networks alternatively use broadcast only paths. However, no current network combines the flexibility of full-duplex symmetric networks with the cost effectiveness of broadcast only networks.
Prior attempts at achieving asymmetric data communications included modems with very low speed return channels or systems combining a low speed broadcast channel with telephone return lines. However, no prior systems were able to extend a symmetric high-speed backbone network to remote locations at high speeds using an asymmetric hybrid access system. Known prior asymmetric systems are limited to low speed links.
It is desirable to develop a network which combines the flexibility of a full-duplex network with the effectiveness of a broadcast network at a reasonable cost.